


Drabbles: general fiction (LOTR 2009)

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603





	Drabbles: general fiction (LOTR 2009)

Elrond had mined a morgul shard from Frodo's shoulder, two years to the date. His greatest fear, that the poison would remain inside, had come to pass. Gandalf had known and possibly Sam, judging by the furtively pitying looks cast in Frodo's direction. Only Merry understood. His eyes darkened and glinted, and in them Frodo recognized a kindred ghost, a bond deeper and colder than friendship or kin.

Merry jested with reckless abandon like nothing could hurt him anymore. Frodo laughed with Merry and fancied black vapor undulating around them, clutching at the throbbing stump that had been his finger.


End file.
